


Unstable Attachments

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, Collars, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dick Grayson Has Abandonment Issues, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Electrocution, Established Relationship, Humiliation kink, Insults, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Punishment, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Shock Collars, Strangulation, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Slade Wilson, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: Day 8: Free Day!There were days that Dick regretted handing the little remote that controlled his collar to Slade.This was not one of them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson/Original Character(s)
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964563
Kudos: 29
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Unstable Attachments

**Author's Note:**

> this AU is a mess and i probably won't do anything else with it? it's an AU of an AU and even the original AU is.... not great? i dunno, it's on pure chance if anything happens with either this version of it or the original
> 
> general things to know: Dick is in his early twenties and has been working with Slade since just after Jason's death, the OC is my husband's character Gear (who is referred to hereafter both as Gear and his real name, Desmond, or just Des for short), and Slade is an okay sort of dude but he's not an upstanding citizen by any means, and Gear's junk is referred to fairly ambiguously
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading! hope you enjoy, and i hope to see y'all again during the next event :3

On his knees, curled over himself, panting and whining, Dick squeezed his thighs together under the onslaught of the unpredictable buzzes of electricity.

In front of him, up on the bed, Slade was holding Des down by his throat, fucking into him at a leisurely pace. The wet noises of their coupling and the breathy sounds coming out of Des’ mouth were driving Dick  _ insane. _ He wanted to touch. He wanted to get up and touch.

But Slade had hit the button for his shock collar and dropped him to his knees upwards of ten minutes ago. The electricity sparked through him again, burning and awful and perfect. He whined.

“Slade,” He pleaded.

And Slade, of course, ignored him.

This was a punishment, after all.

He and Des had been teasing Slade, knowing what would happen when he got back to their safehouse, and now they were paying for it. Just like they wanted to. It was a miracle that Slade was even punishing them like this, considering he knew they’d wanted him to.

Maybe he was feeling merciful, or maybe he just wanted this as much as they did.

“Slade,” Gasped Desmond, “Please,”

But he was ignored as well.

Tease Slade, you got teased back.

Mercilessly.

There were days that Dick regretted handing the little remote that controlled his collar to Slade.

This was not one of them.

He whimpered, rubbing his thighs together and hugging himself. He wasn’t allowed to move, to get up. If he did, Slade would drop him back onto his knees in an instant. One strong controlled shock and he would be moaning like the little whore he was.

It was quiet again, aside from their whining and gasping and the wet slide of Slade rocking into Desmond’s wet hole.

“Look at you two,” Said Slade, finally, totally put together, voice washing over Dick’s ears and making him shudder, “My pretty little whores. I’d ask if you learned your lesson, but I think we all know all I’ve done is reward your bad behavior. You’re both pathetic.”

Dick whined, and Desmond did as well.

Slade… Always knew just what to say.

“You’d do anything for my cock, wouldn’t you? Desperate little fucking  _ sluts.” _ Slade chuckled, low and dark, “Anything to get me to hold you down and fill you up. To leave you dripping with my cum.”

Another shock tore the breath from Dick’s throat. He gasped for breath as it faded, and he was so hard he was  _ aching. _ Oh, he could probably come just like this right now―he’d done it before, with more sustained shocks.

“Sit up, my little Robin,” Slade said, and he hadn’t even turned, “I want you watching.” And when Dick, panting, managed to straighten up he said, “Good boy. Funny how the two of you can be obedient  _ now,  _ isn’t it?”

He, of course, did not expect an answer and did not wait for one. Merely pulled out of Desmond, who whined at the loss, and turned to Dick. Observed him coldly for a moment, pressing the button again and making his mouth fall open. He barely managed to keep his eyes open.

Seeming satisfied at that display, Slade hauled Desmond up and made him kneel on his hands and knees on the edge of the bed, facing Dick. There were tears in his eyes, and he was drooling. He looked so pretty, Dick just wanted to touch. He wanted to be in him, rocking into his slickness and taking them both closer and closer to the end, like he had been before Slade arrived home.

But they’d been teasing him over phonecall before then, and while they were  _ definitely  _ allowed to do whatever they wanted together whether Slade was here or not, teasing him was  _ not  _ allowed. Or, rather, would always end in either this or something worse.

“Doesn’t he look so pretty down there, Gear?” Slade asked, casual and calm, as he slipped back into him from behind, “Isn’t he such a cute slut?”

Desmond could only pant.

Dick whined at the words―the combination of insults and praise were just… Ah, such a good mix.

He didn’t have to worry about wanting more of that―if Slade was forthcoming with anything at all it was praise and scorn in equal measures.

“Shame that pretty cock of his doesn’t fuck you as well as mine, hm?” And that made Dick shudder, face burning with shame instantly, “Shame he’s not as big, doesn’t fill up your pretty hole  _ near  _ as well.”

“Slade,” Dick whimpered.

He was shocked for his troubles and nearly folded in half from the force. It took everything he had to stay upright, keep his eyes open and on Des as he was fucked.

“His mouth has its uses, at least,” Slade hummed, “Maybe I’ll let him clean you up for me when I’m done with you. I bet he’d enjoy that―licking the taste of me out of your hot, tight little hole until you came all over his face. Lapping up my cum and yours like a good little  _ slut.” _

And Dick could honestly already taste Des―the sweet warmth of him on his tongue while he worked Slade’s release out of him with it. He wanted that.

“Slade,” It was Des, this time, “Daddy, please,”

“Please  _ what?” _

“Please, I― I want you to fill me up. I wanna be dripping you… Want to ride his face…”

“What a good little whore you are. Asking nicely and everything.” Slade grabbed him by the hair, tugging his head back at an angle, “I might just give you that… If you can make me cum. Do you think you can do that? Think your dirty little hole can be good enough to make me fill you up?”

“I can be good,” Des whined, “Please,  _ please,” _

Dick felt his mouth drop open just listening to them―the visuals definitely helped, too, and his cock twitched. He wanted― He wanted―

Slade wrapped a hand around Des’ throat instead of his hair, grabbed his hip with the other, and set a punishing pace. The sudden change had Des moaning loudly, eyes wide. And from his position on the floor beneath them Dick could see Slade disappearing into him and the way Des was practically dripping wetness even around the cock filling him.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth. He wanted to taste.

His cock twitched again.

And then Slade was groaning, Des arched and pulled taught like a bowstring, and grinding into him, pressing deep. His balls tensed and twitched and Dick knew, he  _ knew _ he’d just cum.

It spoke to Slade’s strength and probably a lot of other things about him that he was able to pull Gear into a sitting position on his lap without pulling out or even jostling the little hacker on his cock.

“And what do you say?” Slade purred, right into his ear, hands pressing into his chest to press his back up against him.

“Th-thank you, daddy,” Des panted.

And Dick knew, he  _ knew  _ Des was close. He was so close. Three were tears in his eyes and he was pink and pretty around Slade, clenching and releasing and  _ shaking. _

“Good boy.” Slade chuckled, then crooked a finger at Dick. “Come here.”

He did so instantly, hands landing on Des’ thighs.

“So,” He said, still so casual and put together, “Do you think you can put that mouth to good use for once? Think you can make our pretty little boyfriend cum with it? He’s already  _ so _ close. Surely you’re not too useless to manage  _ now?” _

Dick couldn’t form words, just leaned forward to let his actions do the talking.

Slipped his tongue up between Des’ pink lips, just above Slade’s still-hard cock. Lapped at the little bud there and reveled in the taste and the sounds of Des gasping.

A hand appeared, one of Slade’s, and pulled Desmond’s lips open wider for him, putting everything on display. And Dick just closed his eyes and dragged his tongue up from the base of Slade’s still deeply-buried cock up to that bud. Wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves and sucked, circling his tongue around it.

“A-ah,” Desmond shuddered, and Dick could imagine the way his eyes must be rolling into the back of his head.

“Good little cumslut,” Slade praised, lowly, “You’ve been so good, even though you were misbehaving earlier. You want to taste his cum? You want to taste mine?”

He whined, unable to summon another answer, and even the noises of him sucking and licking at Des were making his cock twitch in excitement. His face was burning. His cock was  _ weeping _ precum.

Slade lifted Des, with his one free hand, off of his cock and held him up for Dick. “Take what you want, little Robin.” He purred, “Make him give you what you both want.”

Dick didn’t need to be told twice, even as he found Des’ hand in his hair and Slade rubbing at that little bud with his middle finger.

He licked another long stripe up between Des’ spread lips, then delved his tongue inside the wet heat of him. Pressed closer and pushed his tongue as deep as he could. He tasted so fucking  _ sweet. _ And then there was the bitter taste of Slade’s release on the tip of his tongue as Des’ muscles fluttered around his tongue. He curled his tongue, twisted it, thrusted it in and out as he worked Des toward his finish and worked on pulling Slade’s cum out.

He sucked as he pulled back, and his face was wet from his top lip to the bottom of his chin and he  _ didn’t care. _

“Ah, D-Dick―” Des whined, pulling on his hair.

Dick glanced up, seeing Slade wrap the hand that had  _ previously _ been down here holding his lips open for Dick’s convenience around Des’ throat and  _ squeeze. _ And Des just moaned, quivering in Slade’s grasp and Dick dove back in with abandon. Des was shaking, clenching around his tongue when he shoved it back in. He wanted to move a hand from Des’ thigh to work him further, but Slade had said to use his mouth and he wanted to do it with only his mouth.

He knew he could.

And then, tongue twisting inside of him, Des gasped out a whine, thighs going stiff and clenching under his hands, and he came.

And Dick just happily continued lapping at his hole and that little bundle of nerves, slipping his tongue in and out of him, until all he could barely even taste the release anymore and Des was shaking and whining so much he couldn’t even tug at Dick’s hair anymore.

“Good boy,” Uttered Slade, as he pulled back and licked his lips.

Des, all but limp in Slade’s hold, was carefully laid down on the bed and covered up.

And then Slade was cupping Dick’s chin. “Come here,” He said, and sat back enough that Dick could climb into his lap.

Slade grasped the plug in his ass that, honestly, he’d forgotten all about, and slipped it free, discarding it. He didn’t say a word as he pulled him down onto his cock, and Dick could only moan.

He kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth, and set a punishing pace right off the bat.

Dick…

Did not last long.

All he could do was whimper and moan and  _ take it _ as Slade used him―not that he would have ever had it any other way. He loved being used. Especially by Slade.

And then, whining, he came. Hard.

Probably harder than he’d cum in months―he’d say in his  _ life, _ but he was pretty sure the first time he got Slade to shock him to the brink of orgasm and then fuck him senseless was  _ probably _ a more intense orgasm.

He sagged in Slade’s hold, holding onto his arms.

And Slade rocked his hips up once, twice, three times more before he pressed in deep. He didn’t cum immediately―continued to grind into him, grinding against his prostate, sending sparks of pain and pleasure through Dick’s entire system, making him gasp and pant. He was overstimulated and it was wonderful.

“I-in me,” He uttered, “In me, Daddy, please…”

Slade chuckled, and it shot sparks up and down Dick’s spine.

“Alright,” He said, “But are you sure you can handle it?”

“Y-yes.”

Slade chuckled again, gripped Dick’s ass, and began fucking him again.

And then, thank  _ God, _ he was cumming, throbbing in Dick’s hole and spurting into him.

They sat there a long moment before Slade carefully pulled him up off of his cock and laid him down at Des’ side. Des was fast asleep, and Dick wasn’t far behind.

Slade kissed his forehead, pushing sweaty bangs out of the way. “Get some rest, little Robin.” He uttered, “You need it after that.”

Dick could only hum, eyes falling closed at the affectionate gesture.

“I love you,” Said Slade.

And Dick felt his mouth stretch up into a grin even as he started to fall asleep.

He was out before he even felt Slade get off the bed.


End file.
